Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{176} - \sqrt{44}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{176} - \sqrt{44}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 11} - \sqrt{4 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{11} - \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 4\sqrt{11} - 2\sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 - 2 )\sqrt{11} = 2\sqrt{11}$